Sailor Wars Episode 6
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: As the enemy increases in strength the scouts must reclaim their lost member in order to be at full strength. However, Tsuyoshi and Syus have been captured, so can Stark rise up and save them or will everyone become Naja's pawn?


Sailor Moon FanFic Episode 6

Stay Away From Selfies!

 _ **EXTR: YoYo Park.**_

Luna

It's great to have you on board Syrus. Maybe now Tsuyoshi can stop complaining.

Tsuyoshi

That's up for debate.

Luna

Figures.

Tsuyoshi

But I am glad to have you on board. Now how did you meet Luna again?

Syrus

Well. I was helping some kid who fell off his skateboard and showing him some tricks. Next thing you know some dragonfly starts spitting acid at us and there comes Luna.

Luna

That's right. He took in everything pretty well, so he was easy to work with in terms of fighting the monster.

Tsuyoshi

And your name?

Syrus

My name?

Tsuyoshi

Why did you choose the name Sonic?

Syrus

Well I wanted to be able to help as many people as possible, like how the wind can caress all the leaves on the tree.

Tsuyoshi

Aww that's cute. Anything is better than the last guy we had.

Luna

Tsuyoshi!

Tsuyoshi

What?! Clearly the guy didn't want to help, so why should I be nice about it?

Luna

Some people take time to come around-

Tsuyoshi

Or some people just shouldn't be heroes if they're only in it for themselves.

Luna

Funny I seem to recall saying that to you some time ago.

Tsuyoshi

At least I contribute. Along with Syrus here, of course.

Syrus

Should you two be arguing?

Luna

You'll get used to it.

Syrus

No I mean should you two be arguing in public?

 _(Tsuyoshi and Luna begin to look around to people whispering and holding their phones out recording them.)_

Tsuyoshi

Well now you say something.

 **SCENE TWO**

 _ **INTR: Villain's Cave.**_

Ragna

I've got it!

Naja

Is this an actual plan?

Ragna

Yes Naja! It is an actual plan. Here me out.

Naja

This should be fun.

Ragna

We get the humans to turn themselves into our slaves.

Naja

How are we gonna do that? Besides I made some slaves before and that didn't work out.

Ragna

Because you had the wrong mission.

Naja

Are you trying to tell me that I don't know how to do my job?-

Ragna

Yes, but my point is that instead of having them cause destruction we have them go after those persistent Sailor Scouts.

Naja

Again, how?

Ragna

We use this thing called a selfie.

Naja

The f ck is that?

 **SCENE THREE**

 _ **EXTR: YoYo Park.**_

Tsuyoshi

Hey Luna you still have that guy's pen right?

Luna

Yea?

Tsuyoshi

Can I see it?

Luna

Why?-

Tsuyoshi

Just let me see it gosh. I have to test it.

Luna

Uhh, sure.

 _(Luna hands Tsuyoshi the pen. He opens it and uses the ballpoint to charge his cellphone.)_

Tsuyoshi

Oh my God, it does work!

Luna

We are not supposed to these transformation items so you can play Temple Run.

Tsuyoshi

Now that is not it at all miss. Besides you have to admit it's cool. Do you wanna try Syrus?

Luna

Of course he doe-

 _(Syus charges his phone with the transformation pen.)_

Syrus

This is pretty cool.

Tsuyoshi

Told you.

Luna

Stop corrupting him!

Tsuyoshi

You know what Luna, you need to relax.

Syrus

 _(Giggles)._

Luna

I had such high hopes for you.

Syrus

 _(Giggles)._ What did I even do?

Tsuyoshi

We gotta take a picture.

 _(Tsuyoshi and Syrus pose to take a selfie. Once they do a flash from the camera hypnotizes them and the color of their pupils turn red.)_

Luna

Guys? What's wrong?

 _(Ragna appears with another monster.)_

Ragna

Attention my subjects it is a pleasure for you to be serving me.

Luna

I remember that boy. He's the one Tsuyoshi fought.

Ragna

I have a special task for you all today. Find the Sailor Scouts and kill them! Are you getting this Sinester.

Sinester

Of coursssse.

Ragna

Make sure all of the humans comply.

 _(Sinester sends electronic signals to all those who are hypnotized.)_

Luna

This is bad.

 _(A crowd of people are looking for the Sailor Scouts, while Tsuyoshi and Syrus are slapping each other repeatedly.)_

Ragna

What's up with these two? Sinester, point them in the right direction.

Sinester

Of coursssse! Boyssss go and find the scouts now!

 _(Tsuyoshi and Syrus continue to slap each other. Sinester pulls them apart and shows them a picture of a Sailor Scout Uniform.)_

If you know any other boys that wear this go after them!

Tsuyoshi and Syrus

Right?!

 _(Tsuyoshi and Syrus run of in an unknown direction.)_

Luna

Where could they be going? Stark! He's in danger, I have to find him before anyone else does!

 **SCENE FOUR**

 _(The town is being torn apart by people looking for the Sailor Scouts with Sinester leading them.)_

Stark

Where are the cops at times like these?

Sinester

How hard is it to find boyssss in color coded uniformssss? You would think that they already knew of my planssss and are waiting to sssstrike!

Stark

Not another one of these creatures again. I need to get out of here.

Sinester

Come out you troublessssome sssscouts, wherever you are.

Stark

Now how am I gonna get past that thing?

 _(Luna runs looking around and spots Stark, she dashes towards him.)_

Luna

You've got to transform.

Stark

I told you i have no interest in that kind of stuff.

Luna

Well get some interest because they're coming for you.

Stark

Tell those other guys to do it. Where are they anyway? Don't they usually show up by now?

Luna

That's what I'm trying to tell you, they're looking for you-

Stark

I'm not joining!

Syrus

He isn't transformed.

Tsuyoshi

That makes this easier

 _(Tsuyoshi and Syrus run up to Stark and grapple him the proceed to punching him in the face and stomach. Luna slashes both of their faces.)_

Luna

If you aren't gonna fight you can at least run!

Stark

They're gonna catch me.

Luna

You don't know that-

Stark

I do! Now give me the pen!

Luna

Glad you see things my way.

 _(Luna throws the pen to Stark. Stark hold the pen up.)_

Stark

Dusk Power! Morph!

 _(Stark transforms and poses)_

Sailor Spark

I am the awesome guardian who fights for joy and justice. I am Sailor Dusk. Now rise to the heavens and let their glory have mercy on you!

Tsuyoshi

Damn, he transformed!

Syrus

Let's get him anyway!

 _(Tsuyoshi and Syrus try to tackle Dusk, but are easily brushed off and throw to the side causing them to hit poles and the wall.)_

Luna

What are you doing? They're still human.

Sailor Dusk

I'm sure they can take it.

Luna

You're enjoying this aren't you?

Sailor Dusk

A little.

Sinester

Well I thought you two could handle it, clearly I was wrong.

Sailor Dusk

I was really trying to avoid this.

Sinester

Then just ssssurrender to me and be my sssslave.

Sailor Dusk

Or I could incinerate you.

Sinester

Get the infidel!

 _(A group of people rush towards Dusk and as he tried to fend him off he notices that he is getting overwhelmed.)_

Luna

There's too many of them.

Sailor Dusk

Not a problem. Dusk Data Wall!

 _(Dusk holds his hand out his hand and a wall of codes comes forth to protect him. Those who touch it are paralyzed and fall over.)_

Sinester

That'ssss quite a nifty trick there! Let'ssss ssssee if I can do something about that.

 _(Sinester smashes the wall and slashes Dusk's left arm.)_

Sailor Dusk

Well this is just keeps getting annoying.

Luna

You're gonna have to fight!

Sailor Dusk

 _(Sigh)._ I guess so.

Luna

What's with this guy?

Sinester

You've obvioussssly don't want to do thissss, sssso why not just quit thissss sssscout businessss,

Sailor Dusk

I kind of want to kill you so I won't have to hear these hissing noises anymore. It's getting old man.

Sinester

Well that'ssss jusssst rude. Making fun of my sssspeech like that.

Sailor Dusk

Come at me bro.

Sinester

Die!

 _(Sinester rushes towards Sailor Dusk.)_

Luna

What are you standing around for? Fight back!

Sailor Dusk

There's no need.

Sinester

You're making thissss too eassssy!

 _(Sinester bites Sailor Dusk and blood is drawn gushing out of him.)_

Sailor Dusk

Dusk System Shock!

 _(Sineseter is shocked so severely he turns into dust. The hypnotized people return to normal.)_

Luna

You did it Sailor Dusk!

Sailor Dusk

Of course, now are we done? That bite sunk in kind of deep?

 _(Sailor Dusk clenches his left shoulder.)_

Luna

What is your problem?

Sailor Dusk

I'm sorry, but saving the world is not on my radar.

Luna

Well get used to it! Because they won't stop coming for you or anyone else for that matter.

Ragna

She's right.

Luna

Exactly!-

 _(Luna gets blown away by gushing water.)_

Sailor Dusk

Dusk Data Wall!

 _(Nothing appears.)_

Ragna

Aww, I guess Sinester forgot to mention that she can leech the energy from you undetected. And that last attack you did seems to have left you completely drained.

Sailor Dusk

 _(Sucks teeth.)_

Ragna

Thanks for playing along.

Sailor Moon and Sonic

Here comes some new challengers!

 _(Sailor Moon and Sonic start posing.)_

We are the awesome guardians who stand for courage, kindness, and justice!

Sailor Moon

I am Sailor Moon!

Sailor Sonic

I am Sailor Sonic!

Sailor Moon

And in the name of the moon…

Sailor Sonic

May the wind guide your lost soul.

Ragna

Well, I thought you guys would be a no show.

Sailor Moon

Look, I know you don't want to get you ass kicked again so why don't we call this one a wash.

Sailor Sonic

Or we'll have to make you pay for what you did to our friend there.

Ragna

Don't think this is the last you'll see of me.

 _(Ragna vanishes.)_

Sailor Sonic

Should we go after him?

Sailor Moon

No, we have to help Dusk and Luna.

 **SCENE FIVE**

 _ **INTR: Syrus' room.**_

 _(Stark begins to wake up.)_

Syrus

Glad to see you're awake.

Tsuyoshi

You've been out for a minute.

Luna

Well he's been out of commission, so go easy on him.

Stark

Is someone going to fix my shoulder?

Tsuyoshi

What do you mean?

Syrus

Yea, your arm is fine bro.

Stark

What are you talking about? It's right…. It's gone.

Tsuyoshi

Well, looks like you'll be needing these

 _(Tsuyoshi hands the pamphlets on "Transformation for Dummies" and "Saving the World for Idiots" to Stark.)_

Stark

Are you serious?  
Syrus

They're super helpful.

Luna

You have a lot of catching up to do.

Stark

I can't get out of this can I?

Tsuyoshi

No, not really.

Syrus

 _(Giggles)._

Luna

Welcome to the scouts!

Stark

 _(Sigh)._

 **BLACKOUT**


End file.
